Remember Me
by ReikoOkinawa
Summary: Prequel to The Darkness Brewing;The real reason the Marauders tormented Severus. (not anti-Snape fic!)
1. Just Getting Older

Hello, folks, I give you the prequel to my other story, The Darkness Brewing. I want to do this one first before I continue with TDB, to set some history for my story. You don't have to read this first, but it should make future chapters of the other story make more sense. This story explains why the Marauders pick on Snape. Probably no slash, but not for sure, as of yet. And, I'll warn you now, I'm a big Snape AND Marauders fan, so.. keep that in mind. Hope you all like it.  
  
I'm going to Tennessee for the rest of the week, but when I get back there should be a subsequent update.  
  
Disclaimer: Um. Isn't it sort of a given?  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 1- Just Getting Older  
  
Don't bide your time  
  
'Cause it is almost over  
  
I know you're down  
  
And I'll see you around  
  
And I know it hurts  
  
You're just getting older  
  
And I know you'll win  
  
You'll do it once again  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey, Sirius, what's that noise?"  
  
The boy addressed turned his head towards his sandy-blonde haired friend and shrugged. Squinting his eyes and straining his ears, he put out his hands to stop his three companions. After a moment, he frowned.  
  
"Someone's crying, I think. Sounds like a boy."  
  
One of the four, disheveled and bespectacled, frowned along with his friends, turning towards the noise.  
  
"We should find whoever it is. Maybe we can help him."  
  
The four eleven-year-old boys took off in the direction of the sound. They had met only the day before, and had clicked instantly. Certainly, the shorter, pudgier of the four had almost not made it, but they had taken him under their wing, sealing the bond of the group's friendship.  
  
The closer they got to the sound, the more curious they became. Finally stumbling down the steps to the dungeon, they rounded a corner and cautiously approached a sniffling shadow.  
  
The one called Sirius elbowed his two taller friends, and they looked, worriedly, at one another. Hesitating, the boy with sandy blonde hair stepped forward.  
  
"Um, are you alright?"  
  
The dark little head snapped up and black eyes stared wide up at him, darting between the four. He scrambled quickly to his feet, small fist rubbing quickly at his red eyes.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Exchanging worried glances with his friends, the boy with the glasses stepped forward and extended his hand. With an uncertain smile, he quirked his head.  
  
"I'm James. James Potter. This here's Sirius Black," he pointed to the smirking boy, then averted his index finger to the sandy-blonde haired boy, "and this is Remus Lupin." Noticing the pudgy, excited face peering from behind Remus, he added as an afterthought, "And that's Peter Pettigrew."  
  
The dark-haired boy did not receive the outstretched hand, but did seem to relax a bit. Though still cautious, he nodded to the Gryffindors. It was then they seemed to notice his Slytherin robes. He was almost certainly a first year, like themselves, but they handn't really noticed him at the Sorting. The boy tilted his chin, as if trying to retain some sort of dignity, and brushed off his robes.  
  
"Severus Snape."  
  
The four Gryffindors smiled wildly at him, and he slowly smiled back. After a moment of silence, however, Sirius piped up.  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Just yesterday  
  
It always seemed like such a dream  
  
We're unstoppable, indestructible  
  
Nothing happens to our machine  
  
And there's no harm  
  
At least nothing we can see  
  
As for you, not so true  
  
You couldn't choose where this road would lead  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Severus stiffened and his expression hardened a bit. He looked much too callous for his age as he pondered these boys' reliability. But they had seemed trustworthy so far.  
  
"My mother is home all by herself with Father, and.. I can't protect her anymore."  
  
His eyes watered again and the Gryffindors' smiles faded. They didn't laugh or mock him, but looked a bit worried.  
  
"What do you mean? What will happen to her?"  
  
Severus glanced at James, and sighed. Fiddling the ends of his solid black hair, he looked at the ground.  
  
"He.. He'll hit her. I've seen him. I've heard her screams."  
  
A tear escaped down his pale cheek, and one of his new friends hugged him roughly. Looking curiously up at Remus, he sobbed into his robes until his eyes were dry, and the rest of the boys had embraced him, so that he stood in the middle of a giant bear hug.  
  
"Th-thanks."  
  
They nodded solemnly, and stepped out of the hug, each smiling sheepishly. Only Peter seemed put off, though no one noticed. They stood now in companionable silence as they waited, possibly for Severus's confirmation that he was alright. Finally he nodded, eyes now less puffy and red. Placing their arms around each other's shoulders, they began to march to the Great Hall in time for dinner.  
  
From that moment on, the five boys were the closest of friends. Everyone knew to assosiate one with the rest of them, even though there were curious whispers why a pure-blooded Slytherin associated with four peculiar Gryffindors.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
What a loss  
  
You just lost all your sleep  
  
And we've always thought  
  
That this could never happen, you see  
  
That it's so hard  
  
You gotta get up on your feet  
  
'Cause the only way, I gotta say  
  
Is to move on through the week  
  
~Blink-182, "I'm Sorry"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Short, but I intend to update often.  
  
Rosebuds and Ashes,  
  
Reiko 


	2. The Moment I Saw You Cry

Hello, once again. Thank you, those who have read this story and those three who have also reviewed. Sorry it has taken so long to update, but I was visiting Tennessee Temple University. Great place. Anyways. ^_-  
  
This chapter is.. probably too soon. Should have put a happy filler chapter between the two. But I was anxious to get it out. The sooner I get this story finished, the sooner I can get to The Darkness Brewing.  
  
I hope you like this, I don't really think I do, but.. Alas. That's life. This chapter skips ahead to their fourth year.  
  
Everyone: Those of you who've asked me to read your fics, I intend to as soon as I get this posted. ^^ Those of you who haven't asked, but want me to read your fics, leave a review. If you want me to recommend your story in my AN's as well, mention it in your review! ^^  
  
SushiiSquirrel: My first reviewer! ^^ Thank you very much for your support. Hope this chapter lives up to the first!  
  
Daintress: Thanks for your review! Yeah, the possible forboding future events can always put a downer on things.. Which all starts here in chapter two. Alas.  
  
reggaeshiko-tama and all others who may have found the previous chapter out of character: I know the hug thing seems a bit OOC, but if you calculate it all out, these guys were eleven, and it was before they hated each other. And from the books, its obvious that these boys were very close to their friends and looked out for their fellow man, as long as they didn't have a reason not to.  
  
Which they did for Snape during their fifth year, despite that it doesn't detail much why, which doesn't necessarily mean it was always that way, or that they treated everyone that way. This is shown by the fact that James protests to the name Snape had called Lily when she helped him, and that Sirius and Remus are so angry that Peter would betray James when they would have died for him, even though in book five he wasn't their favorite of the group, and more of a tagalong.  
  
It seems to me, from the books, that they were particularly against Snape, but it doesn't say much why. I figure that there must be an actual reason for this, so hence this story. Just figured I'd clear up my strange thought-process for writing this fic. Thanks for reviewing. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Maybe the rose in my room. But I don't even own my room. So bugger off.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 2: The Moment I Saw You Cry  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"Severus? You okay?"  
  
Severus blinked Emerald eyes graced by long lashes gazed out from the corner of the room, glancing curiously towards the raven-haired boy addressed, as he was gently shaken from his thoughts by a worried-looking boy next to him. He averted his eyes from the red-tressed distraction and turned towards his best friend.  
  
"Of course I am. What were you saying, Remus?"  
  
The boy looked unconvinced but resumed his quiet conversation none-the- less. Fingering the healing red gashes on his own face, fourteen year old Remus Lupin sighed and pointed towards the book on the table. Finally the red head turned away and Severus Snape could attempt to concentrate again.  
  
"Here's the potion you were looking for, I think."  
  
Severus scanned the page and slowly nodded. Brushing back some of his ebony hair, he tried to concentrate on what he was doing instead of the flame headed girl across the library. Yes, yes, the potion's name was right.  
  
"Severus, what is this potion for?"  
  
The sickly looking boy next to him tilted his head and smiled innocently up at his friend. Severus tried not to give in to the pleading expression, and barely succeeded.  
  
"As I have said, Rem, it is a surprise. I trust you know that the purpose of a surprise is for the reciever of said surprise to not know the details of the surprise?"  
  
Remus pouted good-naturedly and finally shrugged. He had hardly followed that little question anyway. Besides, he was used to his friend's sarcasm, and knew him enough to know when it was only done in good humour. Severus snatched the book before Remus could read anymore and, with a cynical smile, began to read the difficult process of creating the potion.  
  
In comfortable silence, the two worked. The peace was quickly halted by three more boys sneaking up behind the ones reading. The two tallest of the three put their hands suddenly, forcefully, onto the distracted ones's shoulders. Remus jumped, emitting a soft gasp, and Severus spun around, wand pointed menacingly at his attacker.  
  
The tension of the moment was broken by Peter's soft giggling. Severus rolled his eyes as he looked into those of another of his comrades, James Potter. Sirius smirked and James guffawed loudly. Severus lowered his wand and darted a sheepish look at a shocked redhead who was formerly reading peacefully in the corner. Only Remus caught it, but kept silent. After another moment, Severus finally smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Keep laughing, my dear comrades. You will get yours, my friends, count on it."  
  
With a smirk, he glided from the room and into the hallway, book underarm, and four boys trailing him, smiles still gracing their faces.  
  
"Hey, slow down, mate. I've got something to tell you all, anyways."  
  
Severus finally stopped and turned, an eyebrow quirked curiously, smile once again adorning his face. Motioning the rest of the group into a darker hallway, James glanced around.  
  
"Okay, mates. You know that Gryffindor girl in our year? Long red hair, green eyes? Her name's Lily Evans."  
  
Severus's face fell, and his stomach clenched. This could only mean two things. Either James had a horribly cruel scheme cooked up, or she was his new love-interest. Neither boded well for Severus. But James didn't care much for one girl for too long, so maybe he'd luck out.  
  
"How long do you think it'll take me to get her to be my girlfriend?"  
  
Sirius laughed and punched his bespectacled friend in the arm softly, and Remus glanced subtly at his paling Slytherin friend and lay a hand gently on his arm. Severus turned, startled, towards Remus, obviously surprised that Remus had been so tuned in to his thoughts. Peter was only staring at the two, Sirius and James still not having caught on.  
  
Severus muttered a falsely cheerful "Well, good luck," and slipped out, noticed first by a very worried Remus, second by a frowning Peter, and finally by a bewildered James and Sirius. Deciding it was nothing, the boys headed down to dinner.  
  
Severus was in his usual spot at the Slytherin table when they arrived, eyes fixed on his food quite insistently, though his hand never raised to actually take in a bite of it. Three of the four Gryffindors were a bit too concerned with planning James's approach to the upcoming situation to worry too much about it. . Severus was often like that, and usually prefered to be alone in such situations. They knew if he was going to talk about it, he would in his own time, but Remus still watched him worriedly.  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
Lily Evans frowned as she noticed James Potter once again glancing her way during dinner. Three of his little clique had been doing that all during the meal and she was quite uncomfortable. However, Remus was obviously oblivious to whatever they were plotting, because he continued to glance at the Slytherin table. Finally, she followed his eyes and noticed the boy who had been watching her in the library.  
  
Before her eyes, a large, regal black owl soared from a window and landed gently in front of him. She tried to recall his name, and slowly remembered. Severus Snape.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
As he detached the message from the owl's extended leg, he paled noticeably and fumbled to open the letter. His eyes scanned the letter several times before he slipped the letter uncerimoniously into his pocket and uncharacteristically ran from the room. Her eyes met Remus's wide ones. He nodded towards her, and she climbed from the bench and quietly made to leave the Hall when she heard her name called out.  
  
"Hey, Lily, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Not now, James. I'll see you later"  
  
He was left agape as she followed the slamming of the doors leading outside, hastily opening them and scanning the grounds under the darkening sky. Totally unaware of the pudgy boy following her from a distance, she was surprised to find the raven haired boy had already made it halfway towards the lake. Trying to compose herself, she walked towards the patch of trees near the lake that he had taken refuge under.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
After much too long, she reached the trees, and her heart stopped. At the end of the clump of trees, he sat, arms wrapped tightly around his legs. As she neared, she noticed a glistening on his cheeks. She had never seen him cry before. Uncertain, she came closer. She remembered his reaction to surprises from the library, and didn't want to cause such a stir.  
  
Coughing softly, she nudged her toe in the ground, trying to subtly get his attention. He turned slowly, but it wasn't slowly enough. The look in his eyes bared his very soul, and she was taken aback. Such hurt, such pain, it nearly broke her heart.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
She crouched next to him and lay a hand gently on his shoulder. He choked back a sob and she suddenly threw her arms around him. He clung back forcefully, still sobbing. She held him a while as he cried, and after a long time he slowly pulled away. Her eyes searched his, and he sighed.  
  
"What is it? What happened?"  
  
"I.. My.."  
  
The words would not come out and he look utterly vulnerable and devasted, completely helplessly, at her. It made her heart and her mind ache and her eyes sting.  
  
"I can't tell you it will be okay, Severus, but I do want to know what's wrong. Please tell me?"  
  
"M-mmother was.. murdered."  
  
She was aghast. Of all things, she had not expected that, and he had to choke back another violent sob as his hands clenched his thighs shakily, mimicking his unsteady voice.  
  
"B-beaten to death. Und-doubtedly my father's handiwork."  
  
She suddenly hugged him again, and he finally seemed to pull himself together enough to be surprised by the gesture. He did not hug her back, but looked searchingly, uncertainly at her, and she smiled sheepishly. He almost smiled through the veil of tears, but a sudden frown crossed his face. He began to turn away, but her hand lay itself gently on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, its okay."  
  
She leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to his. His eyes widened, and he began to slowly return the kiss before a realization hit him. Not soon enough, unfortunately. The all-too-familiar voice of James Potter reached his ears.  
  
"Se-Severus?"  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
~Mandy Moore, "Cry"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Yeah, I know, kinda of OOC. But this was before all recorded events, so who's to say that none of these boys were like this at some point? And for the purpose of my story, they have to go through some specific events before they change into what they will become.  
  
I think I'm going to rename this story, but I haven't decided on a good name yet. Just thought I'd warn you all. All.. what? three of you? O.o;;  
  
Rosebuds and Ashes,  
  
Reiko 


End file.
